Freezer
"That sorta stuff happens commonly around here... Oh, there's another one that might come out tonight. Listen, I really don't know what they were thinking when that guy was made. He may look funny, but I can personally assure you, for a guy like you or me, he's a living nightmare... Using the term 'living' rather vaguely" -The Phone Guy describing Freezer Freezer. An animatronic of an unknown creature. While most, including the Phone Guy, theorize he is a Lizard-based animatronic, his strange appearance suggests otherwise. He is often mistaken for a woman, though he is very much a male. Personallity Freezer is a cold-hearted, diabolical, manipulative killer with no sense of mercy, or any regard of what his enemy could be dealing with. He demands utmost respect from everybody he meets, otherwise, he'll attempt to kill them, which he almost always succeeds at. He's very sadistic, willing to do whatever it takes to do something, even if that means the killing of an entire kingdom just for more land. Given his attitude, it's a surprise that anyone could or would like him, though apparently, there are a few people that he treats with a little more respect than others. Even worse is that Freezer leads an organization known as the Animatronic Trade Association. Normally, this wouldn't be so bad, however, Freezer trades animatronics to others as slaves, just so he can make some money off it. Freezer is very violent, if one were to challenge him to a duel, he would always accept, even if his opponent was several times more powerful than he was. Due to this, he's also very cocky, and is sure that he can win anything, no matter the situation. Overall, Freezer is very cruel, sadistic and pretty much the definition of evil. How one would even want to follow in his footsteps, will be left for historians to decide. Appearance Freezer's body structure resembles that of a Lizard, yet his appearance on said structure is anything but. His entire body is white with various points (Namely the top of his head, shoulders and kneecaps) have a strange purple part, looking like an orb sticking out of the part. Freezer is very skinny, with his suit barely able to cover his endoskeleton underneath. His eyes are purple and whenever you stare at them, you'd get a feeling of dread. Backstory Freezer was created during the final outing of Freddy's. Fazbear Entertainment wanted an animatronic character that would appeal to the new generation of children, and even to the old generation of children, who would have grown up by this time. Freezer's original draft is the design used, even though a much more family-friendly version was created, the wrong plans were sent to the animatronic designer, causing Freezer's look today. When originally introduced, Freezer hated all the other animatronics who paid him either no attention or respect, which caused him to form the organization known as the Animatronic Trade Association. The original goal of this group was for the animatronics that disliked Freezer to be mildly tampered with, so that they would have no more thoughts, and sold as slaves to other animatronics that could stand Freezer's presence. Eventually, Freezer started to enjoy hurting the other animatronics, especially the ones that caused him annoyance. The Animatronic Trade Association was officially created and accepting members after one day, where Freezer was finally able to capture and erase the memory of the franchise's mascot, Freddy Fazbear. Unfortunately for Freezer, the company started to go downhill after that. With Freddy not being able to do shows during the day, the pizza chain had gradually started to lose more and more customers, and as such, money. This caused Freezer to become more and more bored with each passing day, until the place finally closed down. When it did, Freezer took the chance to escape and leave for a better life somewhere else, but that's not very easy when you look nothing like a human, so Freezer had to lie his way past a lot of things in order to build the perfect life for himself. But, he didn't do all of this before leaving one final gift to Fazbear Entertainment, a Phantom appearing in the final chance the franchise had, Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Freezer, along with the other members of the Animatronic Trade Association, had disappeared during the events of Fazbear's Fright, with the Phantom Animatronics there taking their place. Relationships Canon Animatronics Freezer hates every single one of the Canon Animatronics, due to them disregarding him as soon as he was brought into the franchise. He was able to wipe almost all of their memories, the only exception being Chica's, who was able to escape from him every time he tried to catch her, exactly how is unknown. If he were to see them again, he would break out a full on war with them in an instant. Trivia * Freezer is, quite obviously, heavily based on the character Frieza from Dragon Ball Z, who, in Japan, is also named Freezer. * He represents the deadly sin "Pride" * He has no quotes yet, because the creator has literally never role-played as him before, expect it to be updated soon! Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Characters